The Daughter of Shao Kahn
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: Lilith Rose Potter is the Girl-Who-Lived, but her twin brother John Sirius Potter. is mistaken for the BWL. Her parents Abandoned to her the Dursley's Lilith finds herself alone sacred so she makes a wish on a star. Sending her to outworld she becomes Shao Kahn's daughter known as Mileena. Watch out wizarding world this is one girl you don't want to cross
1. Chapter 1

It was getting later and later in the evening; the sun had just set below the houses and a cool breeze swept through Little Whinging as though it was straight from winter's mouth. The fast-approaching night and the cold winds didn't bother a six-year-old girl who was sitting on a swing in a park letting her silent tears roll down her cheeks, with a few thoughts running through her head is 'why do they hate me? or why did Mommy and Daddy abandon me?'

The girl gazing up at the sky with a hopeful longing. She seemed to be waiting for something to happen and her hopefulness seemed only to grow with each passing minute as the moon appeared. This little girl was the girl-who-lived and her name was Lilith Rose Potter

"Hello Mr. Moon," Lilith whispered, her emerald green eyes filled with tears reflecting the moon's light. "I wonder if she will appear tonight as well. The girl went silent for a while, content to just swing as high as she could. Her tears long forgotten on the swing as though if she went high enough she could reach the moon. She sighed and slowly stopped swinging turning her gaze to the ground, her eyebrows knitted together as she thought about Halloween.

"It's the night where everything changed. Halloween." She whispered sadly gazing back up at the moon. "Is magic real Mr. Moon? Aunt Petunia says it isn't but I'm not so sure. Does it have to be real right I know it is? I should go back to the house anyway; Aunt Petunia might decide to lock me out and it's getting really cold outside now. Goodnight Mr. Moon but, before I go I hope you can grant my wish Mr. Moon I wish I could be stronger to keep my safe family and happy." With that Lilith smiled as she walked back to the Dursley's. Unknown to Lilith her wish is about to come true the moment she wakes up.

 **(Outworld-Emperor's Palace)**

"Master Shao Khan, I bring something of importance before you, and requires your full attention on this matter," said Reptile, as he kneeled before the Emperor of Outworld, and holding the child out before the man.

"And this child? You bring this...weak thing from Earthrealm before me? For what reason Reptile?" said Shao Khan. "She is no mere child my Emperor. I have come across something of great importance in my travels into Earthrealm," said Reptile while the Emperor did not look impressed.

"Speak! Tell me what you've learned that it would include bringing this child to me," said Shao Khan with his guards looking ready to strike down the lizard warrior should their Emperor command it.

"This child...she is of your bloodline and magical!" said Reptile with Shao Khan's eyes widening and was instantly upon him with a fist to the reptilian man's neck.

"You lie! I have had only one child brought into the world and my daughter was proclaimed dead shortly after breathing her first breath as Princess of Outworld!" said Shao Khan with the pain of losing his progeny still hurting him to this day.

"I do not understand it either my Emperor, but I swear to you this girl has a scent similar to your own, and it can only be possible if she were of your bloodline. She also has a strange mark on her that could only be that of an Elder Gods though it reeks of death," said Reptile seeing Shao Khan look at the girl on the ground before moving the girl hair from her forehead showing the lighting bot scar.

Shao Khan knew the marking on the girl, as they were the marking of an Elder God, who was connected to the death, and there was only one Elder God connected with that. Of course, the Elder God had fallen far, losing his title, and simply being a God of Death like Raiden had once been the God of Thunder. But there something else like another soul is leeching off the child. But there something else he couldn't tell what it is.

"Bring me my best healers now!" said Shao Khan to a servant, who bowed quickly, and then rushed off to obey the command.

"I do not believe your daughter died shortly after her birth my Emperor," said Reptile with the ruler of Outworld touched the girl gently, a sense of something long since dead rise up, and grasp his heart in an iron grip.

"Then what happened to her? Why is my legacy so weak?" said Shao Khan, as he used his power to gaze into the girl's mind, and see her memories

Only to become enraged at what he was seeing. The beatings by a very a whale of a man with a horse like a woman and the baby seal of a boy, the constant abuse suffered at the hands of those maggots, followed by the lack, and sabotage of the girl's overall training and learning. But what really made Shao Khan's blood boil was this was leading back to a memory taking place mere days after the child's birth to reveal a secret kept from the Emperor of Outworld. "RAIDEN! HE TOOK MY DAUGHTER FROM ME. CURSE YOU THUNDER GOD!" yelled Shao Khan before he punched a nearby pillar and turned it into rubble.

 **(Mean back in the Wizarding World before Lilith disappeared, fates hand at play be careful Potters)**

They entered Quality Quidditch Supplies, which was crowded even more than usual because of the release of the new broom. Many were crowding around it, gasping and awing at the beautiful broom, exclaiming loudly and reading the written words below the broom.

"Hello, how can I help you?" asked the shopkeeper who was currently cleaning a broomstick with the best polish he had to offer in his shop. There was a tag on the broom showing it was there for professional cleaning and wasn't for sale.

"I'd like to buy one of the new brooms," said James, smiling brightly, his hand resting on his son's shoulder.

"The new one? I'm afraid they have sold out, Mr. Potter," said the shopkeeper blandly.

"There's one still on display. Surely you can wrap that for us?" asked James, taken aback. He had always gotten on well with the owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies, even as a small child. His father had brought him in for many of the newest broomsticks available as well.

"I like to keep that up so people can look…" explained the shopkeeper, looking conflicted.

"But I want it!" demanded John angrily. "Dad, please!"

"I will pay ten more galleons for it," offered James, hoping the man would give in. He didn't want to disappoint his son.

The prospect of ten more galleons hit home, so he agreed and walked over to the display cabinet to take it out. He then wrapped it up and asked for the new total for the broomstick, feeling quite pleased with himself.

James handed over the key; the beauty of the keys was that they could deposit the amount straight into the cash register. However, it quickly became apparent something was horribly wrong, as the shopkeeper said the spell twice to transfer the money, but nothing happened. He was confused.

"I am sorry…you seem to have insufficient funds in that account," said the shopkeeper, handing the key back and waiting expectantly for another one to try.

James just stood there stunned, Lily stared at James wondering what was wrong, and John just frowned, not understanding what was going on. "But that's the main Potter vault!" cried James, alarmed. "I see...Give it here," sighed the man, taking and inserting the key once more. He tried three more times before he gave in. There was something wrong, and the only thing he could think of was that there had to be insufficient funds in the account. There was nothing wrong with his cash register—he had just used it not ten minutes ago when someone paid for a set of full Quidditch gear.

"This cannot be happening," said James, white-faced and eyes wide, full of worry.

"What's wrong?" whispered Lily, her face bright red in humiliation, especially for the way the shopkeeper was looking at them.

"There's no money," stated James softly, taking the key back and walking from the shop, not even registering his son's whining.

"That's impossible!" snapped Lily, wide-eyed.

"I need to get to Gringotts," said James, his face still ashen but his cheeks flushed red in utter embarrassment.

"Let's get going, then," said Lily adamantly, utterly furious with the Goblins—for she was sure it was their fault, their mistake.

"I'd like to speak to Griphook, please," said James grimly.

"Very well," grunted the teller, yelling in his own tongue for Griphook.

Five minutes later, Griphook finally made his appearance.

"I demand to know what's wrong with my key! It's not working!" said James quietly, but his voice was full of anger. He didn't want to make a scene in front of all those Wizards and Witches, but damn it, he was angry!

"You and your family are not Potters anymore. It's not your place to ask such questions or take money from a family that you are no longer apart of, other words Mr. Evans you and your family were disowned from the Potters and any other lines as well," said Griphook, withholding a feral smirk. It made his day seeing James now Evans taken down a peg (or rather five pegs, but that was beside the point). He never thought he'd see the day where James Potter now Evans wasn't a smug bastard. His father hadn't been half as bad as him—at least the previous Lord Potter had respect for Goblins! James Potter didn't respect anything, so yes, seeing him so angry was a blessing, really. There was only one Potter—or er, rather Peverell, Potter, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin —he was fond of—Lilith.

"It's my money!" cried James, unable to help himself.

"James, calm down!" hissed Lily, trying to get James to quieten down. This was just so embarrassing!

"Calm down? We have no money, Lily!" screeched James.

"People are looking," said Lily, her voice curt and demanding.

James looked around and saw she was right, though they looked away when he looked at them, they were listening. Damn it, everything was screwed up! He managed to listen to his wife speaking.

"So what do we need to do to withdraw money?" asked Lily quietly.

"I'm afraid not you and your family were disowned by The Potter's and other lines that follow the Potters, for now, you are Evans according to the bank statements we have there is no account under the name Evans other than that you guys have no money with Gringotts.," grunted Griphook. This Revelation shocked the former Potter's now Evans knowing that they were poor with no money and their former home the Potter Manor is no longer available to them since they were disowned from the Potter line and the other lines as well meaning they were now homeless.

Or that everyone was going to know regardless, as it was going to be put in tomorrow's edition of the Prophet, courtesy of Rita Skeeter.

"The Potters no longer being a Potter! Disowned by the Potters!"

Needless to say, the former Potters now Evans, all three of them, never showed their faces that day.

 **(Mean while back in Outworld-Emperor's Palace)**

"This girl is your legacy," said Reptile in shock while many of the Emperor's Generals and servants looked on with horror at what befell their leader.

"This complex seal is empowered by none other then Shinnok himself. Prepare a room for the child and tend to her injuries immediately. Know that if she dies, you will beg for the Elder Gods to save you, and the demons of the Netherrealm to torture you for eternity in their domain," said Shao Khan with the healers arriving and armed guards assisting in taking the girl to an assigned room to help Lilith recover.

"I saved the girl from being beaten by those people my Emperor. They were speaking of her and freaky parents. And the freak was good to be their meal ticket it seem that they being paid to look over the girl," said Reptile with Shao Khan's eyes narrowing and the fire from them creating smoke from the intensity.

"You have done me a great service Reptile. Name your reward and I will grant it if such a wish is within my power to grant," said Shao Khan seeing Reptile bow before him.

"I can ask for nothing from you my Emperor, but if it were possible...I would like to help train the girl, and see her development grow," said Reptile with Shao Khan nodding in agreement.

"Done! Now leave my sight. I must think on what to do regarding my legacy," said Shao Khan seeing Reptile bow and leave the Emperor's throne room while the man's mind was going through what he knew of the girl's own memories.

And the creature she held and power that was sealed away.

(Sometime Later)

Lilith stirred awake, as she felt consciousness reach her, and saw that she was in some strange place that was quite dreary in a horror movie kind of fashion that she got to see on TV when the Dursley's weren't looking. Her vision was blurry at first, but Lilith could see, and feel the dark energies of this place she was in. Surprisingly enough, the girl didn't feel afraid of such things, but rather was comfortable in them like it was natural, and wished to embrace more of what was making it happen. Wincing slightly, Lilith noticed her hand above the bed sheet was bandaged, and frowned since she had always healed fast to some unknown reason.

No matter how bad her beating are Lilith is always healed the next day. At least it did until now and her body felt better. Far better actually. She hadn't felt like this since...ever!

"Are you okay, young one?" She heard a deep voice above her ask.

"Yea, I think so miste- HOLY SHIT YOUR HUGE!" Lilith exclaimed as she looked up to the person she had walked into.

The guy stood at 7'3" and had rather a broad shoulder. He had a helmet on his head that spoke of a warlord, the front of the mask was made of bone, his eyes were crimson red, and had some wrinkles covering his face. He was wearing armor along his shoulders and his elbows that gleamed in the light of the room with dried blood. His torso had had leather straps forming a X-shape while a dragon-like symbol was at the center of it.

"Obviously," said Shao Khan with a smirk knowing his form was intimidating.

"I'm sorry if I stated the obvious, but I've never seen anyone like you before, or even this very place I'm in now," said Lilith while getting up looked up at the man now with a questioning look.

"One of my agents found you being attacked and brought you here to be healed," said the Emperor of Outworld while a female servant wearing clothes that would have made a certain any man would get a nosebleed to enter with clothing for Lilith to wear before she left the room.

"Oh! Thank you. Um...where am I exactly?" said Lilith while getting dressed behind a portable screen in black combat boots, black pants with a red sash, and a red armband with a symbol of a dragon in black outline on it.

"We are in the realm known as Outworld. Follow me," answered the man before leaving the room, never once stopping, as he continued through the palace, and Lilith right behind him.

"Say what now?" Lilith frantically yelped, as she couldn't believe what she was hearing, and saw Shao Khan turn to face her.

"You see, there are more dimensions out there. One being Earthrealm. Your world." said the Emperor while hating the fact the girl was born in Earthrealm.

"Earthrealm?" said Lilith still not understanding.

"Yes. There is Earthrealm, Hell, the Netherrealm, Heaven, Limbo, Edenia, Outworld, and then there are the hundreds of different worlds that have been joined with Outworld," said Shao Khan before walking into the throne room where soldiers and servants of all ranks bowed to the two of them.

"So you're telling me that there are like a thousand different worlds out there and right now I'm in one of those worlds?" Lilith asked, her mind had just been completely blown, and rightfully so given this information.

"Yes. My agent Reptile, who saved you from the attack. I want to train you so you'll be weak again and fight your foes head on determined to win knowing that you will win you're stronger and powerful. " said Shao Khan while Lilith was excited by the offer.

"And what could you teach me?" Lilith asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lilith was startled, however, as the man simply disappeared from right in front of her like he was a ghost. The girl started to look around, trying to spot the man before she felt hands on her shoulders, and was startled to see the giant of a man standing right behind her with a smirk on his aged face.

"For one, I can teach you how to do that!" said Shao Khan knowing the little girl would need a visual aid based teacher to learn.

"TEACH ME! TEACH ME! TEACH ME! TEACH ME!" Lilith yelled/chanted as she looked at the man with stars in her eyes.

"HA! HA! HA! Very well then. Follow me." The Emperor commanded while laughing, as he turned around, and walked towards the inner sanctum of his home with Lilith soon rushing after him before a portal of sorts opened with the two walking through it.

When Lilith surfaced on the other side of the portal, she immediately took in her new surroundings and was shocked at the sight of it. She was standing in an arena possibly twice if not three times the size of the Roman Colosseum had, it was filled with violent looking areas meant to cause intense physical pain, and suffering to all who dared set foot in it. This place had large creatures chained down, watched over by their trainers, and other kinds of beings now entering the arena that didn't look fully human. She then saw the tall man motioning her over, as he walked towards the massing army of what seemed like warriors from Lilith guessing were under this guys command, and wondered just what she had gotten herself into here.

"Where in the world are we?" Lilith questioned as she looked around.

"We are in my arena! Here is where only the best warriors of Outworld fight, die, and if they are strong enough...live to fight again. We are going to be here for a while to get you into shape." said the regal warlord with a smirk on his mask face.

"Really?" Lilith asked with the Emperor nodding.

"Given your current health, lack of proper training, and teacher to fix the damage done to you this will take exactly 15 years," said the warlord in front of the girl.

Lilith looked at him in shock, as a man just laughed, and acted like it was nothing.

"Fret not little one. That's the greatness of Outworld, as that one year here is equal to a month in Earthrealm, but it seems that you'll be staying here for 15 years and that will be 180 months in Earthrealm. You'll look completely different once your training is done you'll be stronger and powerful. You will know every type of magical art and martial arts. you'll be the most powerful sorceress and the best Mortal Kombat fighter in the century." said Shao Khan after laughing at Lilith's response.

"So basically, I can get a years' worth of training done in place of 180 months," Lilith asked with her mouth wide open in amazement.

"Yes," said Shao Khan seeing the girl's eyes light up.

"Fucking awesome." She said with a small. devilish smirk while Shao Khan smirked and laughed at her response.

'Reminds me of myself when I was at that childish age,' thought Shao Khan seeing a lot of himself in the girl.

'Look out world, you wanted a demon, well you're going to get one, and she's not going to be the nice anymore!' thought Lilith knowing that finally, she's getting her chance of Revenge on those hurting who hurt her, and being strong enough to protect her family or whoever is going to become part of her family "Happy to see that you're in such a good mood." said the Emperor with a small chuckle.

"Considering who I'm going to unleash my new found power on when this is over? Hell yeah I'm in a good mood," said Lilith with Shao Khan smirking.

Good. That seal on you was having problems working earlier, as a fresh yet crude seal was placed over it and had to be removed. Whatever energy you had before that has been returned, and can now fight with all the power you possess," said the Emperor with the girl looking shocked in seeing that she had a seal was on her.

"Now, onto busi-" said Shao Khan, but was caught off by the girl.

"Wait!" said Lilith quickly.

"What?" said Shao Khan with what little patience thinning.

"You never told me your name sir," said Lilith curiously. An evil gleam appeared in the old man's eye as Lilith asked this question. He then started chuckling but, before long, it turned into full-blown maniacal laughter. Managing to look scary as hell, as well as scaring the shit out of Lilith all at the same time. The old man finally calmed down before looking at Lilith with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"I didn't tell you, huh? Well, listen well girl because I will be only saying this once." The man remarked before clearing his throat.

"I AM THE DEFYER OF THE ELDER GODS! THE SLAYER OF THE DRAGON KING ONAGA! THE GREATEST RULER TO HAVE EVER LIVED! I AM THE EMPEROR OF OUTWORLD! I AM SHAO KHAN THE KONQUEROR, AND I AM ABOVE ALL THINGS...YOUR FOREFATHER!" yelled Shao Khan

'Just what the hell have I gotten myself into?' thought Lilith nervously and yet was excited all the same before the last part reached her mind.

And abruptly fainted.

It was going to be a long 15 year.


	2. Chapter 2

**(disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter, and Mortal Kombat. they belong to their original owners. but this story idea is solely mine. also, criticize reviews are always welcome to help me improve this fanfic. Please note I will not hold the story hostage for those. also for who leave negative reviews to the story or just plain out heaters. If you don't like the story. Then don't fucking read it. no one wants to hear your negative comments. it just shows that you have little talent in writing or imagination or your just jealous of someone else's creativity. that is all I have to say. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter)**

'It's been 15 years since I was found by my forefather Shao Khan and was brought to Outworld. I have to say those 15 years here was worth it. Though I don't look like that scared and starved little girl that I use to look like, I just have to say that my stay in Outworld has changed me for the better. Some people say I look like a clone of Kitana but no thanks to Shang Tsung's sorcery he changed my body using his flesh, the Blood of Shao Kahn, and using Tarkatan physiology. In terms of physical features, I was identical to Kitana, apart from having shorter hair and my face being twisted by the Tarkatan DNA flowing in my veins, giving me a largemouth rimmed with long, sharp teeth and large, emerald green, feline-like eyes much like Baraka.

My outfit is the same as Kitana but not the stander blue she wears mine is a dark purple and black combination. My life in outworld Couldn't say, to be normal. but I prefer this way than the life that I used to live. And because of this, I've become Shao Kahn's daughter who he Renamed as Mileena, saying if I'm going to be his daughter, and next in line to the Throne. I needed a name that matches my new look.'

Mileena sighed as she was pulled out of her thoughts when the roar of the crowd broke to a new height. Oh, why did her father wanted her to come today? Oh ya, it was Mortal Kombat and this time it was instigated by none other than Raiden, Who did not want my father to win this competition again or got wind of his latest project and wanted to stop him and sustain balance in the world. What an Idiot.

Dragging her eyes to the middle of the ring where she could see the latest fighters fight to the death. Mortal Kombat was passing time in these realms, Mortal Kombat that was the name of the game to win you must Fight to the death and the winner will be declared champion of Mortal Kombat and will be granted one wish by the Elder gods.

 **Meanwhile in The Wizarding The night of the Triwizard Tournament selection of the champions**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his throne-like chair surveying the great hall as it filled up with students from both Hogwarts and the visiting schools known as Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as he looked at the staff table seeing Lily and James Evans once known as the Potters Looking like the world is falling on them. Ever since they were disowned by The Potters and thrown out of Potter Manor. The Evans family now live in a small 2-bedroom apartment in Diagon Alley. So not used to living like second-hand Citizens. They were so used to the Grand life that they used to live before it came crashing down.

Rumors to believe that the new head of the Potter family was none other than their daughter Lilith Rose Potter that was abandoned by her parents to her muggle aunt and uncle. When James and Lily heard about this they quickly made towards the Dursleys house to retrieve their lost daughter, to their shock and horror, their daughter Lilith was never there at the Dursleys. She disappeared several years ago.

What Sirius and Remus had told them that night, when they were kicked out of Grimmauld place, was true their daughter was missing the new head of the Potter family and without their daughter, they could not get back their glorious life?

It's been over a few years since the disappearance of one Lilith Rose Potter when the girl had mysteriously disappeared from her relative's home. The sister of the boy who lives and the last of the Potter's disappearance had been the talk of the wizarding world for the few years, as the ministry spared no expense trying to locate the girl with no luck so far in their search.

'How could things have gone so wrong? I had everything planned out to the fullest. Albus thought furiously to himself silently as he kept up his grandfatherly smile as he spoke to Professor McGonagall.

With as small sigh, he looked around and noticed that nearly everyone in the Great Hall had finished eating, and were now talking amongst themselves, and decided that it was time to commence with the selection ceremony as he motioned for the school caretaker, Argus Filch, to bring in the Goblet of Fire so that the chosen Champions of the three schools would be selected, as the dirty dishes quickly disappeared as the Hogwarts elves took them away.

As soon as the Goblet was wheeled into the room, Albus smirked a bit when he heard the excited whispers from the large crowd of students as the turned their full attention on the goblet in excitement, as he waved his wand at the Goblet of Fire and lit it up, as he gave an introductory speech to everyone and explained the rules of selection ceremony once more.

Once the speech was over, the goblet starts spitting out three names of the students it had chosen, and he quickly read them out loud, as belonging to Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, and Victor Krum from Durmstrang before the flames dimmed down. Just as Albus started directing the three Champions to the adjoining room behind the staff table, when much to everyone's surprise the Goblet suddenly lit once more and shook a bit as it spat out two piece's of parchment, which Albus immediately caught the two pieces of parchment, and he stared down incredulously at the names that were written on it for a moment.

"Albus what's wrong? Why did the goblet of fire shoot out another name when we already have our three champions selected?" Minerva asked, concern filling her voice as she saw the shocked look on the elderly man's face, as she stood up from her seat and made her way over to him, as she ignored the loud whispers that were starting to fill the great hall, as everyone wondered what was going on, "Albus? Who name is on that papers?"

"The name on it John Sirius Potter and Lilith Potter, he whispers to Minerva and then looked around. "John and Lilith Potter!" he shouted but only to stop when a loud rumbling sound that cut off Albus' rant, causing him and everyone else in the great hall to turn their gazes on the Goblet of Fire once more, as their eyes all widen in shock and horror as the goblet started shaking and bouncing around on its perch on the table it rested upon, as if it was fighting with something.

'What's going on? The Goblet's not supposed to act like that. At least I don't think it is. Though there's only one reasonable explanation for its actions right now,' Albus thought silently to himself as he took a step back as the goblet started to emit a bright nearly blinding glow that was growing brighter by the moment, 'Since young Lilith isn't here in the school, is the magic of the goblet trying to bring her here? If so that means...'

Suddenly, the fire inside the Goblet roared to life. A giant flame of pure, white fire left the Goblet and landed on the floor in front of the Head Table, where it started to swirl at high speed, before suddenly going out, leaving a dark-haired woman crouched on the floor behind.

 **Black in the world of Mortal Kombat**

Her thought aside Mileena walked up to the Arena it was her turn to fight. Raiden lunged at Mileena, his body perfectly horizontal. Mileena easily evaded the attack and kicked Raiden hard in the head. He got up and sent a bolt of lightning crashing down at her, but she teleported away and kicked him yet again in the collar bone. He growled and grabbed her, and started to course electricity throughout her body. She kicked him off her and threw her sai at him. One caught him square in the shoulder, and a trickle of blood ran down his monk outfit. He howled and pulled it out, and teleported behind Mileena. He grabbed her head and sent it crashing to his knee.

Mileena screamed and felt blood trickle down her mask. She was getting frustrated. She knew she could win this match. She teleported once again but did not appear. Raiden looked confused and was walking around aimlessly when she appeared silently behind him and stuck both of her sais in his back. Just before Mileena could give the killing blow that when a flash of black lightning lit up the sky.

that was suddenly lit up in bright green light as thunder and rain started to pour down, another flash of green lit up the sky and mentally cursed for a moment.

When strange light shot down out of nowhere from the sky and settled down on Mileena. 'What the hell?! What the heck is happening?!' Mileena thought frantically to herself as she looked down at her entire body seemed to be fading from view and not just her hand, and she felt a strange pulling sensation starting to build upon her body, as she struggled to fight the pull with everything she had, as she glared defiantly up at the night sky, as the storm seemed to worsen.

" Mileena!" Mileena could hear her father Shao Khan yell out her name as Mileena looked down in shock as she was disappearing, Mileena felt the pull getting stronger, struggling with the light, refusing to give in and let it take her. But its seem it was not to be when Mileena disappeared.

' _Damn it! When I get my hands on whoever or whatever it is that's kidnapped me, I'm going to make them pay,_ ' Mileena thought angrily to herself, as she tried everything she could to try and stop whatever was happening, but nothing she tried seemed to make any difference as she was pulled along.

As Mileena felt herself being dragged away from her father and home, she felt a strange tingling that seemed to spread throughout her entire body. It was a strange feeling, being turned into fire, moved to another place, and then turned back to a human. Mileena looked around. She was in what appeared to be a dining hall of some sort, possibly a school, since most of the people she could see were in their early to late teens.

Turning around, she saw a group of adults standing next to a table, pointing what looked like sticks at her. An old man with a long grey beard and extremely bad fashion sense (I mean, pink robes with dark blue stars and puke-green crescent moons on it, who the hell wears that?) cleared his throat before saying a single name.

" Lilith Potter?"

Silence.

When the Goblet of Fire erupted the entirety of those gathered in the Great Hall of Hogwarts fell silent. The silence grew even more prominent when a woman emerged from the fire. The woman was of average height, about 5'10", and dressed in all black and dark purple. The teachers seemed to be in shock as if there was something about the woman that had surprised them more than just her sudden appearance.

It wasn't until Headmaster Dumbledore said a name, a name no-one had expected to hear, they understood why the teachers were all shocked.

" Lilith Potter."

The woman reacted to this and looked at Dumbledore, before speaking.

" Wǒ zài 15 huò 14 niánnèi méiyǒu bèi chēng wèi zhège míngzì."*

Frowning at the foreign language, Dumbledore waved his wand in the woman's direction, causing her to tense up.

"What did you do, old man?" The woman asked with a growl.

"It was a simple translation charm, my dear. As you didn't speak English, I thought it necessary to use one."

"Of course I wouldn't speak English, I haven't heard or spoken it for almost 14 years! Now, who are you, and why did you take me from my family and one of the dangerous tournament I was participating in. now I will never be able to win Mortal Kombat?"

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, Lilith my dear girl, and I'm the Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore raised his arms as if to indicate that that's where they were right now. "And as for why you are here, you have been chosen to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

The woman, who apparently was Lilith Potter, gave Dumbledore a harsh glare before speaking. "My name, old man, is Mileena, the daughter of Shao Kahn. Not ' Lilith' or 'my Dear', and I'm not yours' anything. So unless you call me by my name, I will not answer. Understood?"

"Of course, Li- MS. Kahn."

"Good," Mileena said with a nod. "Now, what is this tournament you spoke of is it Similar to Mortal Kombat?"

"Ah, yes. The Tri-Wizard Tournament. Three students, one from each of the three premiere magical schools in Europe, are picked to compete in three tasks set before them. Tonight was the choosing of the champions, and somehow, your name along with your brothers came out as a fourth contender."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't tri mean three?"

"That's correct."

"Then how, in the elder god's name, can there be a fourth competitor in a competition for three people? And I don't have a brother?"

"Ah, well, we will try to figure that out, but as your name came out of the Goblet, you are bound to compete by a contract. So if you could enter the adjacent room, where the other champions are waiting, we can continue with informing the champions about the Tournament and the first task."

Giving Dumbledore a look that clearly said 'we are not done talking about this', Mileena slowly left the Great Hall, where multiple discussions about what had happened immediately broke out once she had closed the door behind her.

Walking down a small set of stairs, Mileena came to the room the three Tri-Wizard champions were located in.

Stopping just outside the room, she observed the three teens in it. The first one, was another woman sat on a couch to the right. She had a healthy pale complexion, with silver-blond hair and pale blue eyes. Dressed in a baby-blue uniform, and having an air of superiority around her, her entire countenance screamed of the aristocracy.

Next, was a man who looked almost too old to be a student. He stood next to the fireplace, his uniform being in dark colors and having lots of fur in it. He had dark hair, and his nose looked like it had been broken at least once. But his eyes showed a keen intellect that proved that he was not the brute his appearance otherwise indicated.

Lastly, standing next to a window, was the third and last champion. Dressed in a black robe, with black dress shoes, dress trousers, a white button-up shirt with a collar, a dark vest and a black and yellow tie, the boy looked quite strapping. He had an open face, with grey eyes and dark brown hair. The first thing that came to mind for Mileena when she saw him, was 'pretty boy'.

Having finished her observations, Mileena stepped into the room. The first one to notice her was the girl.

"What is it? Do zey want us back in ze hall?"

Ignoring the question, Mileena stepped away to stand at the wall next to the door, making it so that she could see the entire room, having her back protected and could not be seen from the door.

Just a few moments after she had taken her position, hurried footsteps could be heard, and a man almost ran into the room, followed by a group of five other people.

"Extraordinary!" The man muttered. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen… Lady. I give you – as strange as it may seem – the fourth and fifth Tri-Wizard Champions!"

The man pointed towards where Mileena stood while her so called brother entered the room. This caused some reactions amongst the three other champions. The taller one next to the fireplace turned towards Mileena, his face darkening as he looked her over. The pretty boy next to the window seemed split as if he didn't really believe the man. The female on the other hand just gave a small laugh, before addressing the man.

"Oh, vairy funny joke, meester Bagman!"

"Joke?" The man, now identified as this Bagman, said. "I assure you, this is no joke. Ms. Potter and Mr. Evans names came out of the Goblet of Fire only a few minutes ago."

The three champion's eyes widened in slight shock as they heard the name 'Potter'. The tall woman was now frowning, while the pretty boy looked politely bewildered. The girl, on the other hand, looked slightly angry.

"But, evidently zair 'as been a mistake!" she said to Bagman. "'E cannot compete. 'E is too young."

Mileena snorted at that. The girl throws her a sour glare before turning towards one of those who had followed Bagman into the room. This person, a woman, stood at almost twice the height of a normal man.

"Madam Maxime! Zey are saying zat zis little boy and girl is to compete also!"

Mileena felt a flash of anger at that. Little girl?! While she didn't know their age, she was certain that she was a few, 100 years older than the other four competitors.

The woman identified as Madam Maxime straightened her back and looked down on the old man who had introduced himself as Dumbledore.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?"

"I would rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore." An older man, dressed in a similar way as the taller champion, injected. "A fourth and fifth champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament? How was they chosen, and whom will they represent?"

"While I honestly don't know how they were chosen, Igor" Dumbledore began, "they will be representing Hogwarts…"

It was at that point, Mileena decided it was time to intervene.

"First of all, my name is not 'Potter'," she said with a scowl. "My name is Mileena, the daughter of Shao Kahn king of the outworld. Secondly, while I do not know how I came to be here, I know who I will represent, and it's not Hogwarts. I'm an assassin, a loyal fighter towards my father and next in line to the throne of the outworld, "and that is the place I will represent. And lastly," she turns to the young woman who had called him a little girl. "While I don't know how old you are, I am over 100 years older than you. In no way, shape or form, am I a 'little girl'. Understood?"

"C'est impossible! ' Lilith Potter was born 14 years ago! You cannot be over 100!"

"I agree," the man named Igor said with a growl. "If you truly are Lilith Potter, then you are 14. So how did you put your name in the Goblet? Hmm? Answer me, child!" Suddenly, an oppressive force filled the room. Those gathered there felt as if a massive weight had landed on their shoulders, and they all broke out in cold sweat. Except the one called Igor. He was on the floor, having trouble breathing as the majority of Mileena's KI were directed at him.

"You have no right to demand anything of me, little man!" Mileena said, glaring at Igor in anger. "I was forced into this, and if I could, I would leave right now. But since I have no idea of how to get home, I'm forced to stay here as of now. But let me make one thing clear; No-one here has any authority over me. I will follow your laws, as that is something that must be done, and I will listen to what you people have to say, as it's only polite to do so. But no-one here, and I mean no-one, can tell me what to do! Is that understood?"

Everyone nods. Mileena stops her KI, and everyone can now breathe easy again.

"Good. Now, can we get this over with so that I can try to get a message back home?"


End file.
